Talk:It Happened 'That Night'/@comment-108.9.216.242-20120512203509
Allison Theory: theres a back story with Allisons mother, she was raped in high school 11 months before she graduates by her boyfriend & never told anyone except her parents, this is before she even had jason or allison. Ms. Dillaurantis has another son named Paul. She Moved to Rosewood after she graduated & had put Paul up for adoption because she couldnt take care of him, Paul grew up in LA wondering why he didnt look like his foster parents, he searches for answers & finds out that hes adopted & that his real mom Ms. Dillaurantis is in Rosewood. After he graduates from high school he goes to Rosewood & begins tracking down his birth Mom, Paul brings pictures to identify her he finds her after 4 days of searching only to find that she has married someone else and that she has two kids alison & Jason. This Enrages Paul he goes into hiding and begins stalking alison he is the leader of the N.A.T club. Ian records the girls & takes the videos to paul, Jason is a member but he thinks its for fun, Jason is unaware that PAul is his brother & that hes not well & that he wants to punish alison for stealing what he believes should have been his life. 2 months later Alison begins getting text from -A(Mona) Paul is also the one who influenced the A team, he saw how allison treated mona & lucas & the others. & that was Paul who tryed to kill her at the house on the halloween episode. On the night when Ali & the girls are sleeping in the barn & spencer & ali have that argument, after Ali walks outside she meets up with Ian at the kissing rock. After that she walks home but runs into this man, she asks who he is, it is Paul he tells her that he is her brother & how hes been looking for her, Alison doesnt believe him & ask him who he is again & asks him what he wants, Paul says revenge & pulls out a knife, he explains everything to alison about her mother & the rape. Paul Yells at Alison that she ruined his life, & that her life should have been his. Alison runs, the two siblings begin fighting & Paul gets the upper hand on Ali he grabs a shovel & hits her in the skull leaving a dent. Alison rolls down a hill into a hole in the ground Paul Buries alli alive and says R.I.P baby sis. Paul is still in rosewood & he has left the N,A.T club to Garett, & he is still working with the A team hes the one who put Mona in the role as A but Paul is the Leader of the A team, he controls all the A's in the group. & he is punishing alisons friends now & exposing all of their secrets with the help of his team